First Kiss
by Wiccapriestess
Summary: When Warren and Andrew get together as a couple bad things can happen.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for my new characters. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and characters from said show belong to who legally owns them which is not me!

FIRST KISS

How did we get together that was the question that his mind was nagging at, how did we end up together? That's something that no one knew but him and Warren. So, therefore only he knew it because Warren was dead and in all actuality he was still getting used to the fact that Warren was gone. He couldn't believe everything that had happened in the past year. He became a super villain, helped kill someone, fell in love, and lost his love. He hadn't cried yet and he wasn't real sure if he could cry. Warren always hated it when he cried. He didn't know if it was because he thought that it was a sign of weakness or if it just hurt him to see the love of his life sad. His mind nagging on the question made him remember how they met and how they ended up as a couple no, as soul mates. Yeah, that's what they were soul mates he thought. They were meant to be but he thought then maybe they won't. No, Warren helped him realize what he truly was and he helped Warren through well everything.

He remembered the day they met in high school. He was a year younger then all of them, Buffy, Jonathon, Tucker, Xander, Willow, all of them, except Warren who he was two years younger then. Tucker had introduced him to Warren and Jonathon. They had invited him to play D and D with them. He liked the game from the start. Then, Tucker got in trouble with Buffy who sent him away because he had to go into hiding and he ended up as the third person. He liked getting to spend time with Jonathon and Warren because he didn't really have a whole lot of friends but it came to an abrupt halt when Warren went away to college. He would come back and visit but as the second year of his college came he brought back his girlfriend with him. He never brought her to meet them but he couldn't come and play either. Andrew hated it and soon it got worse as he graduated from the makeshift high school because Buffy blew the other one up. He had nothing to do. His family was loaded so he didn't really need a job but he still decided to go to college and get a degree. Then one day Warren came back and they got back into the groove of playing D and D. Then, out of the blue he asks if they want to get together and take over SunnyDale. They all agreed.

It was fun and games until the slayer started coming after them. He was terrified that Buffy would kill them. Warren reassured him that would never happen. He did this a lot and now that he thought about it maybe Warren loved him before he admitted it. Oh boy was it a rocky road to there relationship. The real trouble didn't really come until they actually got together trying to hide it from Jonathon who Warren said wouldn't understand. Imagine trying to keep a romantic relationship from someone who lives in the same house as you do. Well anyway getting to that point was so hard. He remembered it like it was yesterday. They were celebrating getting the information on Buffy and Jonathon was getting tired. He decided to go to bed but neither Warren nor Andrew was tired. Andrew had noticed that Warren was watching him differently and he was kind of worried. He had been having feelings for Warren but was pretty sure Warren didn't feel the same way. Well there was something behind where Warren was sitting and Andrew got up to get it. He was leaning over Warren and was reaching for the thing when he fell into Warren's lap. Warren was a bit taken back but then started laughing. Andrew realized he couldn't get up not because he couldn't try but Warren wouldn't let him up. He had wrapped his arms around his waist and was ignoring Andrew's pleas to let him go. Andrew then decided to give up and just sit there. He turned his head and for what seemed like forever Warren was staring straight into his eyes. Andrew could see it and feel it. He didn't know what came over him but he then leaned down and placed a sweet soft kiss on Warren's lips. Andrew was surprised well sort of at what happened next. He remembered it was something very bad. Warren threw him off of him onto the floor and then snarled at him walking to his room. Andrew lay there as tears welled up in his now heart broken eyes. He couldn't believe it. He just stood up and walked into his room and laid down crying. The next few days were very awkward. Warren wouldn't look at Andrew. That was until the day they killed Katrina. They had gotten away with it and Andrew could see that Jonathon was hating it and Warren loved the idea. The truth was he loved it too. Warren took notice of this and saw Andrew in a new light. After "Sparky" as Warren liked to call him went to bed he asked Andrew to sit with him. Andrew went to sit in a chair but Warren grabbed him and pulled him to him on a chair first. Andrew was confused. What is this Warren? Let me kiss you. What, when I kissed you, you nearly killed me. Warren took Andrew's face in his hand and pulled it to his lips placing a long sweet kiss on his lips. Andrew I am so sorry about that. I was so surprised at that bold move. The truth is I like you. Really, you do? Yes, I do. Warren, I like you too I… Shush, I know what you are trying to say.

The days went by and Andrew loved it. Warren would kiss him every time Jonathon wasn't looking. He remembered this one time Jonathon wasn't looking, he had turned around and Warren grabbed Andrew dipping him and placing the sweetest kiss on his lips. When Jonathon turned around Warren was standing there looking at the papers he was and Andrew was breathing heavily and sitting down. Are you alright Andrew? Yeah Andrew you don't look so good, says Warren slyly. Um, no I think I am going to bed. You know what I think I am going to bed too. Fine Andrew if you and Jonathon are going to bed then so am I. Jonathon then got up and walked into his room closing and locking it behind him. Andrew slowly got up but was having a little bit of trouble. Warren walked over and leaned down picking Andrew up. Warren took Andrew to his room and sat him on the bed. Andrew was still in a bit of shock from the kiss. Warren then straddled him on the bed and began kissing him again. He then kissed to his ear and whispered to him. Let me touch you. What do you mean? Warren slid his hand under Andrew's shirt and rubbed his belly. Andrew was a bit taken back by the coldness of his hands. Warren then whispered in his ear I just want to touch you. Andrew then laid back and let Warren do what he wanted. He roamed under his shirt and then lifted his shirt off. Warren started kissing down his chest and back up his cheek to his ear. He then went for Andrew's pants but he stopped him. Warren looked up at him and Andrew just shook his head no. Please Warren no. Fine, I won't make you do anything you don't want to. Good, I like that about you. Yeah, we can when you are ready. Thank you Warren, I love you. What did you say? I said I love you. That's what I thought. Warren then stood up leaned down kissed him and left. Andrew just laid there trying to figure out what the problem was.

Andrew thought it was going to get better but it didn't really. Warren would leave for no reason what so ever and come back drunk, days later. Andrew remembered when it started; the thing he now knew was abuse. Warren came home that night drunk off his ass and Andrew was the one in his way. Actually, he wasn't really in his way he was just sitting there on the couch relaxing and waiting for Warren when he came in. Andrew stood up and ran over to him hugging him. Warren pushed Andrew away extremely hard. Andrew just looked at him and then walked back over to him kissing him. This was a bad move because it was greeted not with an affectionate return but with a hard backhand to the face. Andrew's eyes swelled up with tears but he didn't let them fall. What, you going to cry now! Andrew just shook his head no. You are such a goddamned baby! I can not believe you! You are the biggest pain in my ass of all time! Warren what is wrong I thought you loved me? Love you, I don't even like you. How could anyone like a fag like you! What Warren, how the hell could you say that! Oh shut the fuck up! Warren started smacking Andrew and punching him all the while taunting him until eventually Andrew was knocked out. Warren just spit on him and went to his room. About fifteen minutes later Andrew woke up. He was swollen in his face, but was fine everywhere else. He stood up slowly and went to the bathroom. He saw that there was blood running down his face. He washed up and then put band-aides on his cuts. He then went to his room and laid down falling asleep.

When he got up the next morning he was greeted with Warren there holding a bottle of aspirin and a tall class of water. Warren, what do you want? I want to apologize. I remember what I did and I am so sorry. I don't remember exactly what I said to you, but I do know what I did. Warren you broke my trust. You called me a fag and said you hated me. Oh no Andrew baby, I love you so much I was just so afraid to tell you. Warren then sat on the bed taking Andrew's hand. Why Warren? I was afraid to let her go. She was the first person I ever loved. Is that why you are drinking? No, I just needed it. Warren, I need you to promise me that you won't drink anymore. Andrew I don't know if I can promise you that. Do you love me? Of course I love you. Then promise me and please something else don't leave me. Fine, I won't drink. And Andrew I will never leave you. I will love you always and when this is all over we will always be together I promise.

But the promise meant nothing, a few nights later Warren came back drunk from an outing. He came home and when he found me, he hit me so hard I saw stars. I hadn't done a thing. I couldn't call the police because of what we did, but I wanted to so much. Then again, I loved him and didn't want to get him in trouble. I knew he loved me and that this was just a little problem he was having. I realized it was getting worse with the little whore.

TBC...

Do you like? Review and maybe i will write more. Flames or nice reviews either will do!


End file.
